1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container having flexible walls, in the interior of which container there is arranged a mixer which has a mixing element arranged at a first end of a mixer shaft, it being possible for the mixer shaft with the mixing element to be set moving longitudinally by a drive arranged outside the interior of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers having flexible walls are increasingly used in particular as flexible disposable containers in pharmacology and biotechnology for liquids in production processes.
DE 10 2004 013 078 A1 discloses a container having flexible walls which is formed as a flexible disposable container and has a mixing device for liquids located in flexible disposable containers. In this case, a mixing element formed as a mixing plate is arranged in the interior of the container at one end of a mixer shaft, which is led through the container wall and, outside the interior of the container, is set moving longitudinally by a drive of a vibration mixer.
The disadvantage with this vibration mixer, which, in principle, has been tried and tested, is that the mixer shaft has to be led through the wall of the container in a sealed manner. To this end, a fixed, sealed connection must be produced between container wall and mixer shaft. This is relatively complicated and costly and can constitute a weak point during use. In addition, specific welding apparatuses and molds have to be created, which make fabrication more expensive.
Furthermore, US Publication 2005/024933 A1 discloses a similar mixing device. Here, too, the mixer shaft is led through the container wall of a flexible disposable container. The mixer shaft is then set moving longitudinally, electrically or pneumatically, by a drive arranged outside the interior of the container.
This container therefore has the same disadvantages as outlined above.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,422 B1 discloses a vibration mixer which likewise has a mixer plate whose mixer shaft has to be led through a container wall to a drive arranged outside the container. Here, too, there is the problem of sealing in the container wall.
Furthermore, WO 03/028869 A2 discloses a container or a bag which, in the interior of its container, has a mixer or stirrer rotating about an axis.
The disadvantage with this stirrer is that it is relatively complicated and is anchored to the container wall. Such known stirrers based on the principle of a magnetic stirrer additionally have the problem that they are relatively restricted in terms of the rotational speed and the volume to be mixed. Attempts are therefore being made to change to more economical and more effective vibration mixers having longitudinal oscillations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and economical effective mixer which does not have a sealing problem.